Fallen
by Emily Hoyt
Summary: Oneshot. Post Jump, Push, Fall. They're both stubborn, but in a battle of concrete skulls, who will win? WJ In case you weren't sure!


I OWN NOTHING! Sighs Unfortunately…

* * *

'_Get out. Now.'_ Woody had no idea how those words had haunted Jordan, bouncing off the walls of her skull and giving her a never-ending headache. As she settled into bed, tears once again claimed her and her head throbbed. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to settle down for the night. She got back up. It was already 7:15 am. 

Jordan got out of bed and dressed quickly, brushing her hair as she went to her car. She jumped in and headed for the hospital. His surgery was scheduled for 8:00 am and she intended on being there before he went into it and after he came out of it.

She pulled into the parking lot and walked briskly into the building, lettingher feet carry her to his room. Jordan walked in to see Woody still asleep in his bed. She felt subtle tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. Quickly, she swiped them away with the back of her arm. As quietly as possible, she tugged the chair over to beside his bed and sat in it, her elbows on her knees and her chin on her arms. She sat and watched him sleep.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he awoke 10 minutes later. "Especially at 7:50 in the morning!" He squinted. Woody had not expected to see her in his room basically because she wasn't an early bird.

"You're going into surgery in 10 minutes. I wanted to be the last to see you before it and the first to see you after it. I'm also going to stay during it," she said. "I've called in sick for today. I've got nowhere I'd rather be. And I promise, whether you like it or not, whether you're mobile or not, I will be here afterwards."

"Jordan…" but she pressed a finger to Woody's lips, standing up and leaning over his bed. She bent down and gave him a tender, brief kiss. She leaned back.

"I want you to take that with you into your surgery and remember that that's what's waiting when you get out, for better, for worse, not matter what."

He didn't have a chance to answer when the nurses arrived and wheeled him out of his room, injecting the sedative as they walked. Jordan walked with him to the elevator doors.

"I'll see you later, Farmboy. I love you…" she whispered, kissing him one last time as he fell asleep before the doors opened and he was pushed in. They closed again.

* * *

"Dr. Cavanaugh, he's back in his room. He'll be awake in a little while." Jordan stood up and the nurse walked her to his room. "I thought maybe you could find a way to tell him what happened," the nurse said. With tears in her eyes, Jordan walked into his room. She went over and stood at the foot of his bed. Slowly, she started to massage his feet. As she worked, he started to wake up. 

"Mmm… oh, that feels great, doc," he moaned, not opening his eyes.

"Anytime, Farmboy," she said. His eyes shot open and he looked up at her. "Well," she said, trailinga fingernail up his leg to his knee, "I told you I'd be here." Biting her lip, she continued to slid it to his thigh and began to lightly tickle it. He grinned widely and flinched until the grin broke into laughter. Eventually, his hip bucked a little and he twitched even more, trying to evade her tickling.

Suddenly, all movement ceased.

"Oh, my God," he said, sitting up straight. Jordan walked up beside Woody as he whipped the sheets off. "Oh, my God." This time was louder and he turned to Jordan as his eyes shone and she smiled. "Jordan…" He smiled widely. "Jordan… the massage… the tickling… Jordan… oh, my God! Jordan, I FELT IT!" he proclaimed, tears now flooding his own cheeks. "I'm ok! I'm… I'm not paralyzed…" he whispered happily. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of mild bewilderment. "And you're…" he started.

"I'm still here, Woods. I'm still not leaving and I'm still in love with you." In a flash, Woody took her face and brought it crashing to his, meeting at the lips. She stretched her arms around his shoulders ashis hands snuckto her hips. With lungs crying out for oxygen, they parted. "After that, I'm not about to go anywhere," she said breathlessly, smiling widely.

"Don't even try, Cavanaugh. I know I can catch you now if you run," he teased. Then, he got quiet again. "Think you could pass me my bag of stuff. I need something," he said softly. She reached into the drawer and withdrew a brown envelope. He took it and flipped it on his bed on the sideopposite Jordan. After 40 seconds, and one 'Aha!', he turned around.

"I, um… I've been wearing a charm on a chain for a short time. I, uh… I guess it's a bit of a good luck charm." From his side, he produced a familiar silverband with diamonds. Jordan pointed at it, her face clearly askingthe obvious question. Woody nodded. "Yes. Yes, Jordan, this is the ring I offered you on your birthday. Do… would you like to wear it?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." Gently, he slid it onto her right finger. Woody watched in horror as she started at it awkwardly. "You know, Woody, I'm not so sure about this," she said, smiling at his 'lost puppy' looking expression.

"But, Jordan…" he started, but she'd already removed it. "I don't get it."

"Oh, it's easy," she said, nonchalantly, handing him the ring back. "I don't think it looked good on this hand," she said. His face broke into an unsure grin, but she nodded.

"Jordan, are you saying you want to marry me?" he asked, uncertain.

"Well, if you put that ring on, I don't suppose I have a choice, do I?" Woody's tongue poked out as he licked his lips. He took Jordan's hand in his and slipped on the band.

"Jordan Cavanaugh, will you marry me?"

"Well, you already put on the ring," she said accusingly. He tried in vain to scowl.

"Shut up, Jordan," he said softly, pulling her in for another sweet, simple kiss. Jordan had just the time to sit back before the nurse walked in. Woody ushered her closer to the both of them.

"Listen," he said goofily. "If this gorgeous woman," he gushed, indicating Jordan, "comes to visit, let her come in immediately, no matter what I'm in the middle of. She's officially my fiancé."

"Congratulations!" she said. "Well, I came in because a Garret Macy is here. Do I…"

"Show him in, please, but don't say anything about us or my legs. To anyone for that matter!"

The nurse left and seconds later, Garret entered to find a somber Woody and Jordan. He walked over in his shirt and jeans, trying to smile.

"Hey Woody, how you feeling?" he asked, standing on the same side as Jordan.

"Hmm… Fair enough I guess," he said harshly. "Hey, uh… mind grabbing my pen. It fell." When Garret bent over and picked the pen up, a foot landed square on his ass. Quickly, Garret spun around to see Woody pointing at Jordan with a faced as shocked as his own. Jordan saw his pointing finger and immediately got defensive.

"No, I didn't! You liar!" she yelled lightly. Woody rolled his eyes.

"Jo, I can't even wiggle my toes!" he said, doing just that. "Let alone lift my legs," he continued, lifting each leg a foot high, "or bending my knees!" he yelled, doing it, too. Silence fell over the room as Garret's jaw dropped even lower than before.

"Humph!" Woody said. "What do you know? I can do all those things." Garret turned to Jordan. She nodded quietly as Woody crossed his arms and legs.

"Oh, my God, Woody, this is great!" he exclaimed softly. "If you weren't on meds, I'd bring you a beer to celebrate," he said, still ecstatic for Woody.

"No need for booze. I've got Jordan." Woody intertwined his right hand with her left, holding hers topside. Garret noticed the sparkle.

"Nah… you 2 aren't… Wow… Way to go, guys!" Garret walked over to Woody and shook his hand. "I'm not her father, but you better take care of her or you'll wind up on a slab," he warned. Woody feigned fear as Garret walked to Jordan, who was a wonderful shade of crimson. He hugged her. "Way to go, Jordan. I know you've been longing after him since day --- mwun," he mumbled out as she slapped a hand over his mouth and turned a deeper shade of red. Woody smiled smugly at Jordan's discomfort.

"Thanks, Garret," Woody said happily. "Jordan, you and I have to talk."

"Jesus. Thanks bunches, Garret. We're not even married and look," she scolded. At this, they all gave a chuckle. Woody pulled Jordan back to him.

"I'm getting jealous here, Macy. She's my girl. She's got the ring to prove it!" Garret smiled serenely at the 2 and turned to leave. "Hey, Garret?" Woody called out. "Um… don't --- don't tell the others. Wanna do likewise to them."

"Don't do that to Nigel; he'll like it too much," Garret said, winking. Woody and Jordan had a small chuckle as Garret left before Bug came in.

"Hey, Woody, how you feeling?" he asked in his recognizable voice. They undetectably exchanged looks.

* * *

Some weeks later, Woody and Jordan stood in the middle of the Pogue. She had requested Max be there. There was also Garret, Bug, Lily, Nigel, Sidney and even Renee Walcott. Even though the news of Woody's amazing recovery had spread like wildfire, their engagement remained between them and Garret. 

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now my privilege," announced Renee Walcott, "to welcome back Detective Woodrow Wilson Hoyt and congratulate him on his wonderful recovery. Cheers," she said raising her glass.

"Here, here!" the rest of the bar cheered as they took a swig of their drinks.

"And now," announced Woody, "I would like to make a toast," he said, walking over and slinging his arm around Jordan. "To someone who stuck by me when… well, I was less than pleasant and didn't leave me alone… in either sense. She was a real trooper and the reason I pulled through so well. To Jordan Cavanaugh…"

"Here, here!"

"…my Fiancé!" Woody finished. The room fell deathly quiet for a brief moment before it erupted in wild applause, catcalls, cheers and whistles. Jordan turned beat red from his comment and the attention and swiftly ducked her head into his chest, only to have it removed by Woody, who planted a firm kiss on her lips. Immediately, Max cleared his throat, turning both Jordan and Woody red this time.

"At this time, as any proper Irishman confronted withsuch people andsuch asituation, I would just like to…" Jordan found herself almost holding her breath when he spoke again. "… Give my consent and blessing!" he cried out with tears of joy in his eyes. Jordan breathed again and ran to hug her father with her own tears blurring her vision. Then, he walked over to Woody. "Woodrow, thank you. I couldn't have chosen someone better for her myself," he said, shaking his hand and pulling him in for a brief hug.

* * *

They were married a few months after that famous night. On their honeymoon, they explored everything there was to explore. Though it seemed like yesterday, it was a month later that the same group was assembled in the Pogue to announce they would soon be having a niece/nephew or grandson/granddaughter. Only 8 months later, Saoirse Emily Hoyt was born into the world to her loving parents, father Woodrow 'Woody' Wilson Hoyt and mother Jordan Marie Cavanaugh Hoyt. Life couldn't get better. 


End file.
